


Smother

by Endangered_Slug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, a bit kinky, a woman of negotiable affections and her most favorite customer, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/pseuds/Endangered_Slug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold has a particular need and Belle French is more than happy to provide her services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother

It was the second Tuesday of the month and Mr. Gold was back.

Belle smiled seductively over her shoulder, arching her back and biting her lower lip in the way she knew drove him wild. Mr. Gold was a visual creature — most men were — and half the time he was with her was spent with him sitting in her most comfortable armchair in the corner of her bedroom watching while she used his cane on herself. He liked watching. And he liked her.

“You remember your signal?” she asked as she did every time they did this act and waited until he nodded, making the noise that would serve as his safe word. There would be no speaking from him tonight. Well, not a whole lot. Not until she let him. She enjoyed the sounds he made when he was with her, but his words were unnecessary in her bed.

“Good boy,” she murmured before she lowered herself down on his eager mouth and sat firmly on his face. His moan of pleasure was muffled and the vibrations shot up through her folds and straight up her spine in tingling waves as she settled on top of him. And then he began to lick.

Mr. Gold had a reputation in town for a silver tongue, but she suspected no one knew where his real talent lay. Belle was many things and discreet was one of them. His visits to her bedroom every month was private and lucrative and she enjoyed the time he spent with her — she wouldn’t be the first to tell. That would ruin their agreement and she would lose her favorite customer and Gold… well, she didn’t know if he would find anyone as amenable to his peculiarities as herself nearby. Maybe in Boston, but that was too far away for regular service.

She sat straight up watching as his cock grew thicker with each passing second. He’d shaved recently, a requirement after their first night together when things got a bit uncomfortable for him. She sometimes thought that it might be fun to shave him herself and she kept meaning to ask him about adding it to their repertoire, but it always slipped her mind once he got going, his earnest tongue delving into the depths of her pussy as far as it could reach, coaxing out every last shred of pleasure from her body.  

Seconds passed, then a minute, then two and she felt the low stirrings of the night’s first orgasm. It seemed to be a personal goal of his to make her come before he needed to breathe while his nose was pressed up against her ass and his tongue worked feverishly to make her come before he needed air.

It wouldn’t happen tonight though.

He moaned against her at three and a quarter minutes, “Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!”

Belle lifted herself up, moving forward to rest on her hands by his knees, his engorged cock inches from her mouth. She smiled to herself as she listened to his harsh gasps for air while he stared at her glistening folds, knowing that he failed to give her her due before he needed to breath. She blew a soft gust of hot air on his prick, watching it jump as he moaned at the sensation, lifting his hips up in the hopes that she would have mercy on him and take it in her mouth even when he knew that it wasn’t part of the deal.

“Good?” she asked when he caught his breath again.

A quiet “yes” was all that she needed to hear before she backed up and sat on his face again, pressing down over his nose so all access to air was cut off. Another moan of pleasure, another round of incessant licking and, before he had gone five seconds, her delayed orgasm shot through her like a lightning bolt and his moans of success joined her cries as she rocked against his face while her thighs shook around his head.

His tongue worked her through the shivering aftermath, sucking on her swollen lips before drinking the sweet liquid that came pouring out. He’d once confessed during a post-orgasmic rundown that he enjoyed drinking her come more than anything and Belle was more than happy to provide it to her favorite customer. His mouth was magic and she enjoyed using it.

He gave his signal and she sat up once more, this time not giving him enough time to recover before she leaned back again. Now it was time for the fun to begin and, while he worked his wizardry with her pussy, she would give his cock the attention it craved.

It was fuck-me hard and red at the tip where a bead of moisture was welling. It was her own  personal goal to get him to come with as little stimulation from her as possible, but she would have liked to ride it at some time. They never fucked though. Gold was particular in his needs and penetrative sex wasn’t a part of their arrangement. He was thick and long and straining as she cupped his soft balls underneath, stroking them from the base of his prick down to his ass and back up, rolling them in the palm of her hand, gently gathering them up at the base until they bulged ugly and smooth from her loose fist. This was the reason why she insisted on his shaving before they met for his monthly session.

The plastic ring was cheap but effective and it fit snug and tight around the base of his sac and cock. The effect was immediate and, as she sat up again at Gold’s signal, she watched as his the veins in his cock protrude against his purpling flesh.

It wouldn’t take much to get him to come, but she wasn’t nearly done with him yet.

Now that the ring was fitted around him, they had a time limit before she needed to take it off again. Restricting oxygen was a dangerous business and, when Mr. Gold first proposed it to her after his fifth visit to her apartment, she had to give it some serious thought and a little research before she agreed to try it. His gratitude when she told him was instantaneous and he’d dropped to his knees in the back of his shop and ate her out while she sat on top of his workbench. She didn’t even charge him for it. The thrill of having the most feared man in town at her feet more than made up for the loss of income and she discovered a small bit of power of her own as he tongued his thanks for her concession.

He owned her apartment of course, but he owned nearly everything in town. Belle had never had much to do with him before. She made more than enough to get by and her rent was paid through automatic withdrawal every fifteenth of the month. She knew it was only a matter of time before he approached about acquiring her personal services — men always did when they figured out what she did for a living. Some women, too — but his original suggestion had been so surprising that she agreed to it automatically. Belle was choosy about who she took on as clients and she’d expected to keep her landlord away at arm’s length, but the prospect had intrigued her and, later that night, she’d found herself writhing on her own bed with the handle of his cane lodged deep inside her pussy while he watched in the corner of the room. He’d never even touched himself.

Tonight was their eighth session where he submitted himself to her and she’d already come three times on on his face. His cock was flushed to an angry purple now and his moans against her ass was a near constant cacophony to her ears. She had to concentrate to decipher the difference between his signal and his pleasure, but she wasn’t averse to biting if she’d waited past his tolerance level.

A little bruising on her thighs gave an exquisiteness to her other dealings that she would not have felt otherwise and made sure to come out of her sessions with Gold with fresh sets of teeth marks in her skin to get her through the month.

There were two sets of new bite marks tonight, one at the junction where her leg met her crotch and the other on the bottom swell of her left ass cheek. She would feel his presence every time she sat down and the thought had her clenching and squirming even as she let him breath for a moment before she plunged back down, eager for another orgasm to add to her collection. It would have to be her last she realized with a jolt of dismay as she gazed at his tortured penis. She would have to loosen the ring soon before it was too late.

She rocked against his face, selfishly using his scruffy chin against her clit even as she grazed her fingertips lightly against the burning hot flesh of his cock. He screamed against her as she touched him, tracing the popping veins up to the head where she ran her thumb in a slow circle around the tip even as his groans turned into muffled howls that reverberated inside her. The last orgasm of their sessions were tricky to time, but they left her loose-limbed and panting while she coaxed his own out of him. Watching his purple flesh strain against its restraints while he bucked up, his hips jerking and legs quivering as her whisper-thin strokes against his cock brought him closer to his release, tipped her over the edge while his mouth sucked on her slick pussy.

When he came it was explosive, his back arching up off the bed, throwing her off of his him while his hoarse cries floated through the night air. Her neighbors would wonder who it was she was with and she would relish their looks of discomfort the next afternoon when she met them at their mailboxes. No one would look her in face, but they would eagerly fuck her if she let them. Which she didn’t. She had standards and her married neighbors didn’t hold up.

She quickly freed him from the cock ring and he sobbed into the pillow as the sensation of blood flowing overwhelmed his already overstimulated flesh. She rubbed his thighs in long, calming strokes while she watched his face lose it’s tomato-red color. He was beautiful in a craggy, seen-the-world sort of way. She suspected that he didn’t think so himself and it wasn’t something she wouldn’t dare tell him, but his mouth worked wonders and his soft brown eyes were glazed over with a deep satisfaction she couldn’t begin to understand. His face was covered with her own juices and she would have liked to kiss him, but he never tried and it wasn’t part of the deal.

Aftercare was included with her services and she sponged him off with a warm, wet cloth she retrieved from a crockpot she used specifically to keep towels at the ready whenever she had a caller. He submitted to her care, his fingers clenching at her rumpled sheets while she ran the cloth over his softened penis, now back to a natural color and limp in her hand while she wiped off the evidence of his release off his legs. The special attention helped calm him down and, once his breathing grew regular and the light in his eyes grew stronger, Belle slipped on a plush robe before leaving the room to let him get dressed in private.

She was just pouring the tea when he came out of her bedroom, his fingers fumbling at the knot of his tie and a shy smile on his face when he saw her. Mr. Gold was many things, but he was never too ashamed to meet her eyes after a session and that was one of the things she liked about him.

“Here, let me,” she said, coming over to straighten the tie for him, running her hands along the expensive wool of his suit before patting his chest with satisfaction. “There. Perfect,” she told him with a cheeky grin.

He laughed. A soft chuckle that tickled her forehead and he smugly grinned back in relaxed gratification, the weight of the world off his shoulders for another month.

“Thank you,” he told her, the low satisfied growl of his voice doing things to her that she should have been too spent to even think about. His voice was part of the attraction, of course, but instead of flooding her belly to ignite a simmering desire leftover from their tryst, she felt it in her heart, which squeezed into itself at his open vulnerability.

She masked her confusion with the tea, handing him the chipped cup he liked while before she took her own, sipping warily as she tamped down her emotions with a heavy, booted foot.

He took the teacup she offered, sipping at it carefully before placing it back on its saucer with reluctance. “Until next month, Miss French,” he said, gathering up his overcoat from the coat rack by the door and folding it over his arm.

“It was a pleasure, Mr. Gold,” she told him truthfully, smiling up at him with an openness that she rarely felt for her patrons.

He paused in the doorway, looking down at his cane as he debated whether or not to say what he was thinking. Belle felt her stomach clench as she waited, hoping he wasn’t going to cancel their sessions all together. Her other regulars were fine, but they didn’t give her the same satisfaction as Mr. Gold. She _liked_ him.

Instead, whatever it was he wanted to tell her was left unspoken as his courage melted away. He nodded to her with a tremulous smile and walked down the hallway only turning once he reached the stairwell, acknowledging her tiny wave with one of his own, then he left for the night.

She blew a kiss after him once she was sure he was gone, then closed and locked her door behind her. Maybe she would pay him a visit to his shop next week— as a sort of free with purchase special. She didn’t know if she could wait another month to see him again and she wanted to test exactly how sturdy his workbench was.


End file.
